


Little Tally

by CowRole



Series: Little Tally and Friends [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pacifier - Freeform, RPF, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, diaper play, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: As you can see this is tagged with no fandom tags and is marked explicit. There is nothing more to it and nothing to be said. read and enjoy or don't and have a nice day.Little Tally spends alot of time with his mommy and daddy when ever they can. There are good times and bad times, whether he is just a little boy, a small baby, or just Taliesin. They have plenty of friends like Travis and Brian. Uncle Liam come over often, and Laura is a wonderful baby sitter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tally has a little slip up. He get's worked up by himself.  
> Hurt/comfort

“Hey buddy, wakey wakey,” Matt speaks softly, turning off the small fan on the night stand. He reaches over and starts to slowly rub Taliesin’s back through the quilt. “Nap time is over, you gotta get up.”

Taliesin groans for a moment, rubbing his face against the bed sheets. He slowly lifts his head up, blinking blearily as he peers around then looks up at Matt. "Sleepy.”

It’s still pretty dark in the room, only small amounts of light are able to push past the drawn curtains. Matt reaches down then, rubbing the boy’s cheek a moment, rousing him further. When Tal sits up some, Matt goes across the room and opens up some curtains, letting in midafternoon sun. Back at the bed, Taliesin groans and presses his face back into the mattress.

“Ahahah,” Matt shakes his head, going back. “Nap time is over Tally. Up.” He pats the boy’s bottom through the quilt then starts to pull it off. “Mama is gonna be home soon. Few hours. You want to help me make dinner or do you wanna play in the living room?”

Taliesin rubs his face for a moment before sitting up on his knees. “What’s dinner?”

“Do tacos sound good”?“ Matt spends a moment fussing with Tal’s hair. The boy changes it so much that Matt really didn’t know what to do with it week to week. This week, Taliesin had shown up to play with a fancy color saving conditioner and a request his hair not be washed at all if it could be done.

"Tacos,” Taliesin nods as he scoots to the edge of the bed to get to his feet.

“Ah. Stay. You need to get dressed.” Matt motion’s the little to keep put, then snags the play clothes that had been left by the bed at the beginning of nap time. Taliesin flops onto his back to be dressed, as he is only in his tshirt and briefs. So Matt helps him into his shorts and one purple stripped sock while Taliesin did the other foot. “There we go, good boy.” Matt rub’s the boy’s belly for a moment before helping him to his feet.

“Color.”

“What’s that buddy?” Matt fusses with the freshly died hair once more, trying to get it out of his boy’s eyes.

“Color.”

“Yes, your hair is colored very nicely.” Matt nods. He glances at his fingers scowling when he sees that they are being stained pink and purple.

“No!” Taliesin huffs, “Wanna color.”

“Oh oh oh, okay buddy. No huffing and puffing.” Matt gives up on the hair, and grabs the boy’s black cat ear hat and pulls that onto his head. “Sure, you can color.”

“With you?” Taliesin looks up at Matt, standing still as the man tries to get him dressed.

“Buddy, I just said I had to make supper.” Matt gives him a small smile.

“In the kitchen?” Tal rocks on his toes bracing his hands on Matt’s chest.

Matt takes ahold of the boy’s arms, letting him rock and bounce around as he is finally getting awake. “You can color in the kitchen. Can you go get your things so daddy can go start?”

“Yeah.” Taliesin grins. “Yup!”

“Only your coloring box, Taliesin, we aren’t doing crafts. Nothing sticky or sparkly.” Matt clarifies.

Tal gives a small pout but nods. “Okkaaay.”

Matt kisses his forehead. “Go. Go on.” He swats the boy out of the room, following him as they both head out the door frame to the hall.

“Noo!” Taliesin protests, heading for the office as Matt branches off towards the kitchen.

Matt chuckles and goes to the kitchen to start his work on dinner. He’s only had enough time to take out the ground turkey and frying pan before Taliesin is shuffling in with his coloring box and a sketch pad.

Tal sets it all at the table and climbs into his normal sport, sitting cross legged on the small chair cushion.

“You want some music buddy or do you wanna talk?” Matt asks as he begins the meat.

“Music.” Taliesin flips through his sketch book to find his clean pages and start his work.

Matt turns the speakers on and starts up Spotify on his phone. Taliesin begins to sing softly as he digs out the colors he wants and starts his drawing. Matt comes over ocassionally to check on Tal and his drawing. Giving the boy some water and snapping a picture to send to Marisha.

‘Your boy is waiting for you’ -Matt

'Are both of my boys waiting for me?’ -Marisha

'Of course.’ -Matt

'I’ll be home in about 20 minutes. How is he doing?’ -Marisha

'Good. He’s been calm today. No fits. Had his nap. No trouble.’ -Matt

'Great to hear. I’ll be home soon.’ -Marisha

Matt has chopped the vegetables and takes the skillet off the heat. “Tal. You need to clean the table. Put your coloring away.”

“Alright.”

Matt finishes up getting things out of the fridge. “Tal, what do you want to drink at dinner?”

“Strawberry.”

Matt sighs. “Juice or milk?” He stares into his fridge, searching for the strawberry juice, beginning to have vague memories of using it to mix drinks the other night.

“Juice.”

“I don’t think we have any.” He sets cheese on the counter. “How about grape juice?” Matt moves over to the table with a small frown. “Taliesin, I said you need to clean the table.”

“Almost done.” The boy assures, coloring in a bat he’d drawn in shades of green.

“You get 2 minutes.” Matt takes off his watch and sets it by the boy’s sketch book. “It better be clean and put away when Mama gets home.” He kisses Tal’s head then goes to finish dinner.

Two more songs go by before Matt hears the front door. He also hears Taliesin leap to his feet, chair scrapping over the hard wood as the rushes to meet Marisha.

“You’re home!” Taliesin cheers.

“You’re home too,” Marisha sets her bag down to hug her boy. “Oooh it’s so good to see you.”

“Mmmm I missed you. How was work? Daddy made taco’s.”

Marisha laughs a little. “Work was work baby. I missed you too, let’s go see daddy. Mama is starving.” She heads into the kitchen with the little tow. She knew if she let him, they would play 20 questions for an hour before they got anything to eat.

Taliesin makes a Beeline for the counter, eager for dinner when he spots it all spread out. Then something snags his arm and he feels a quick, sharp smack to his thigh. Tal yelps, jumping on his toes despite it not really hurting. The boy looks back over his shoulder, seeing Matt above him. He’s got a stern daddy frown on and leans down abit. “Little boy. What did I tell you? More than once?” Matt’s voice is quiet, calm. He never raises his voice.

Taliesin bites his lip and glances towards the kitchen table where his coloring was. He is quiet and shuffles his socks against the wooden floor for a moment then looking at Marisha. She just raises an eyebrow at him and he looks back down.

“ ’M sorry daddy.” He says softly, looking up through his lashes in hope for some pitty.

Matt gently pushes Tal’s head up, “You need to go clean up your mess. I will make your plate.”

“Yes daddy. Sorry.”

“It’s okay baby.” Matt kisses the boy’s head. “Now go.” Matt swats him again.

Tal whines and scurries over to the table where he gathers his colors back into his box and closes it up his sketch book, returning them to the office. In the office was a certain shelf with storage bins sealed tight, hiding away the craft supplies. Taliesin places his book and colors with them. He takes a moment to fiddle with one of Daddy’s nice StarShip models, carefully puts it back, and heads back. When Taliesin makes it back to the kitchen, sure enough there was a plate at his seat and Matt and Marisha are finishing setting the table.

Taliesin shuffles up. “Need help?” His hands fidget together against his chest.

“No baby. Go ahead and sit down.” Marisha nods to him.

Taliesin plops down in his chair, swinging his feet as he waits for the others.

As Matt sits down he gives Tal’s neck a little squeeze. The boy looks to him with a big smile which Matt returns, effectively calming the little bit of nerves that his slip up had given him. He didn’t want any trouble tonight, he really didn’t. Most night’s he really didn’t, only ocassionally would there be an itch under his skin that only firm hands could reach. But that didn’t mean his wandering mind couldn’t get him in any trouble.

“How was work?” Matt starts talking as Marisha is dressing her tacos. Tal’s have already been fixed how he likes, so he starts eating as he listens.

“Long, mostly meetings. You know how it is.” She shrugs one shoulder then sets her food aside to tie her hair back. “How about you?”

“We had a quiet day.” Matt looks over to Taliesin as he is chewing, coaxing him to speak.

Tal makes sure to finish his chewing, nodding as he does to show he’s listening. “Good day.” He agrees.

“What did you do?” Marisha pries more, trying to get Taliesin to speak up.

“Um. Helped daddy clean the bird cage. Then we got yogurt and had a walk. And then we watched some tv before nap. Then I colored.”

“Oooh. Sounds like a good day. Thankyou for helping with the birdie.”

“Course!” Taliesin says around a fresh mouthful of taco.

Marisha laughs and decides to leave him alone so he could eat.

“Tal was very good today. Like always.” Matt smirks when Taliesin nods in a firm agreement.

“Oh really? My baby was so well behaved? Even in public?” Marisha grins. She loved to watch Taliesin flush and squirm when they praised him.

“Yup. Held my hand most of the time and never walked ahead. We played a little PokemonGo and washed up when we got home. No fuss.”

“Already had a bath with no fuss? Well guess we don’t have to do that at bedtime.”

“And he took his nap on time. No trouble at all. All rested.”

“Well. I guess he doesn’t need early bed time either.” Marisha trails off for a moment, grinning stupidly at Matt.

Taliesin has stopped eating, looking between the two with narrowed eyes. “You actin’ weird.” He mumbles.

“Well if Taliesin doesn’t need his early baby bedtime, and he’s being a good big boy I guess he can just come along tonight.” Matt shrugs.

Taliesin drops his food, leaning forward. “Go where?”

“You sure?” Marisha scrunches her nose. “It’s way up in the city.”

“What is?” Tal paws at Marisha a little, trying to not raise his voice.

“I think he can stay awake. He can sleep on the ride back if he needs.” Matt seems confident in thought of Taliesin joining them on some kind of late night adventure into the city.

“What are you two talking about!” Taliesin demands, both hands flat on the table. When he just gets disapproving looks from them both he sinks back in his chair. “Please tell me?”

“Daddy and I,” Marisha glances at Matt, “we got invites to the big Spider-Man premier tonight.”

Taliesin’s eyes widen, and he jumps to his feet. “Really? Holy shit! Yes!,” he fist pumps,“ This is going to be so fucking awesome! When does it-” he turns to Marisha but she isn’t in her chair any longer. Before he can even turn to Matt, a quick flurry of swats land on the tops of his legs, at least a dozen but probably more.

“Ah! Ow owowooow! Stooop!” Taliesin tries to wiggle away, but the table is in his way.

It ends quickly, with only a little sting left behind, and Taliesin is turned around to face Matt who is frowning down at him. “Taliesin Jaffe you know better then to curse. Those are grown up words. Are you grown up?”

Taliesin shakes his head, tears starting to form under the scolding. “No daddy.”

“That’s right. You’re our little boy who doesn’t need to he using those words.” Matt takes Tal’s wrist and tugs him towards the sink.

It’s there that Taliesin now sees Marisha with a wash cloth in hand. Taliesin immediately digs his heels in, tears welling faster. “Nooo. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry.” He babbles. When the grown ups look very unimpressed with his apologies Tal feels his legs get wobbly, but his quick working brain gives him something new. “I ..I’m eatting.” He whispers.

There is a moment of quiet then, before Marisha sets the rag down, wiping her fingers free of soap on another towel. “Alright, but no dessert tonight. That was two naughty words. You know better Taliesin Axelrod.”

His head drops, “Yes’M,” he hardly feels relieved when his wrist is released. He holds his hands against his chest as he is steered back to the table.

As soon as he sits he pushes a big bite into his mouth, keeping himself quiet with slow chewing

Tal listens to Mama and Daddy talk about their days and when to leave for tonight. About two hours they decide.

Taliesin quietly mixes his rice and beans together and eats a few bites. As he does, mama and daddy put their dishes in the washer and give him little pets and a kiss as they leave. Taliesin was always a slow eater. Usually they stayed but sometimes nights were busy. He’d usually be allowed to watch tv while he finished eating, but he stayed put, starring down at his food.

Taliesin pulls his feet up onto the chair, picking at the skin on his legs, the lines of stretch marks on his calves. Starring at his half-finished plate, not even seeing his food, he just hears his own voice, repeating his messed up words, followed by Matt and Marisha’s scolds echoing twice as hard. He whispers to himself, angry. “Stupid. Stupid. Just shut up. Gotta be so dumb. Ruined everything.”

“Taliesin…..Tal?” Marisha calls into the living room before back tracking to the kitchen. “Tally. What are you doing in here?”

“Finishing supper.” The boy mumbles.

“Sure doesn’t look like it.” She comes over and takes his hands. “Why are you sitting alone? Are you picking again?”

Taliesin buries his face onto his knees. “I’m sorry mama I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’m sorry.” He babbles, tugging his hands free to put them behind his back so he couldn’t pick.

Marisha lays a hand on Tal’s head. “Maaaatt, come here please.”

Matt scrambles towards the kitchen, socks sliding. “Yup yup yeah whats up? Tal?”

Tal’s head comes up then, looking to Matt then back to Marisha. “Im sorry! I won’t do it no more. I won’t pick. Promise. I’m sorrrry.” Tears well up rapidly and spill over his face. Tal was sure daddy had been called to punish him for hurting himself and picking his skin.

Matt quickly crosses to them. “Whoa there bug. What are all these big tears for? What is wrong?”

“I found him in here alone, picking at himself again.” Marisha pulls the boys hands around to the front trying to get the upset boy out of the chair. “Come on. Up. Come to mama.”

Tal reluctantly gets to his feet, a sob breaking through his chest. He feels his legs getting weak again, not wanting to keep him up. “No spank please. I be good. I go..I go to bed. Will be good.”

“Hey there. You aren’t getting a spanking, what is all of this about?” Matt comes to the distressed boy’s side, helping him stay up. Tal had a habit of falling to the floor when he got too worked up.

“I was bad. I was dumb and stupid and and bad.” Taliesin rubs at his eyes with markedly too much force, like he was clawing at his skin.

Marisha snatches his hands away from his face, afraid he’d mark himself. “Come on. Lets go to the bed room so you can sit. You’re gonna fall down.” She knew she couldn’t hold him up if he gave out. Matt could on rare ocassions, but little Tally was still heavier then either of them.

“I-I- I’m not gon’ fall. Promise. I’ll be good.” Taliesin shifts his feet.

“Okay baby. Do you wanna go see Mischeif?” She offers. “Where is he? Where is Mr.Mischeif?”

“Bed,” He anwsers quietly, still in hiccups. “From nap.”

“Let’s go see him. Come on. I bet he is lonely.”

Tal nods then, willingly following them to the bed, Matt having taken one hand in his to keep him stable.

At the bed Taliesin crawls up un-prompted and finds his purple cat plush, setting it in his lap.

Matt takes a moment to check Tal’s legs and grabs some balm to rub into the raw spots.

“Im sorry for picking. I didn’t mean to. Honest.”

“I know buddy, your hands get twitchy. I just want to help your skin,” Matt assures as he rubs it into the spot, glad the skin hadn’t broken.

“Baby,” Marisha sits next to him and tales his hat off to help him cool down. “Can you tell me why you’re upset?”

“I’m bad.” Tal looks down at the cat as Marisha pets his hair.

“Baby, we just got done saying how good you are during supper. You’re such a good boy. You were such a happy baby.” She presses her palm to his forehead. He was cooling down.

“But then I was bad,” he says quietly. Taliesin begins to curl away from the hand, gripping his cat tighter.

Matt is taking a moment to dig free a piece of nail polish that had been dug into the pale skin when he realizes what had happened.

“Ooooh. The baby got all worked up to fast didn’t he?” Matt holds Taliesin’s socked feet, rubbing gently to sooth him. “He got excited very fast and then sad very fast and he couldn’t figure it out. Poor baby.” Matt coo’s as Taliesin blushes.

“Oh did the baby have a hard time with his feelings?” Marisha puts an arm around her baby and pulls him close.

“Sad….angry.” Taliesin says quietly.

“What has done that?” Marisha strokes his chest. She is pretty confident she knows what has worked the little up so much, and feels guilty she had let it go.

“I was bad and I ruined…tonight, 'cause im dumb and don’t get to do big things cause cause-,” Taliesin’s voice cuts out before he burries his face in the cat.

“Tonight,” Matt starts to rub his legs. “You still want to come to movie don’t you?”

“Yeeees,” Taliesin cries into his toy.

Matt nods. “You’re still coming buddy. Little bug. You’re gonna get all dressed up with us and come along. It’s gonna be lots of fun,” he reaches up to try and expose Tal’s face. Taliesin only leans away, trying to stay hidden in his cat.

“Ra…really?”

“Look at daddy when he’s talking to you, Tally.”

There is a soft groan before Taliesin drops the cat.

“Thankyou baby. Yeah really. We aren’t gonna leave you here. Our baby is gonna join us tonight because we love him so much. You messed up a little bit at supper, and got abit too big. But it’s all over. We took care of that didn’t we?” Matt uses the boy’s shirt to wipe his face.

“Yeah.” Tal sniffs and squirms under the cleaning.

Marisha snags tissues from the night stand and hands them over to the boy. “Do your nose baby. You’re all leaky.”

Tal pouts and does as he’s told.

She smiles. “I think Mama and Daddy made a mistake and didn’t talk enough with the baby and he was stuck with his own thoughts. Got all worked up in them. I’m sorry baby. You are a good boy, allways. But you’re just our baby for this weekend, special fun stuff doesn’t change that. Alright? Can you go out tonight and be the best boy we know you are?”

Taliesin nods quickly. “I really wanna. But..but you said…I only got to go 'cause I was super good today. So I thought….wasn’t good any more. Don’t get to go. Gotta stay home alone.”

“Noooo,” Marisha kisses his cheek. “One little slip up. And we know you were just very excited. You’re normaly very very good about your words.”

Tal nods. “Yeah! Am.” He agrees. Though it had been one of the first lessons when the three of them has began all this, and it had been a struggle, Matt and Marisha were nothing if not persistant.

“Okay.” Marisha nods. “Feel better? Got all the muk sorted out?” She pats his chest.

“Yeah. Thankyou,” Taliesin sighs softly, relaxed now.

“Of course bug,” Matt straightens up and ruffles his hair. “Thankyou for talking so well.” He gathers the tissues and balm to clean up.

“Do you want to finish dinner?” Marisha ask him as she gets off the bed. “We gotta get ready soon.”

“Not hungry any more.” Tal shifts down off the bed as well.

“Okay. Go clean your spot up then let’s get ready. Daddy, can you get him dressed? I gotta start my hair.”

“No problem,” Matt kisses her as she passes to the bath room. He snags Taliesin before he can leave, giving him a firm hug, holding the boy to his chest before kissing the top of his head. “Can I have a smile?”

Taliesin smiles a little lopsided, and when Matt chuckles at him it breaks into a wide grin as he laughs back.

“Okay. Go on. Hurry.” Matt sends him out the door.


	2. Don't want to feed the ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama and Daddy think it’s a good idea to get some fresh air. Tally does not.
> 
> Warning: non sexual discipline/spanking   
> And fluff. Cute fluff.

Taliesin groans softly as he rolls over in bed. He is in the guest room, which often times serves as his bedroom for long periods. He doesn’t bother with checking the time as he gets out of bed. The bright sun pushing through the slats of the blinds tell him it’s plenty late into the morning and time to get up.

The house is quiet, Tal doesn’t here talking or the tv, and he doesn’t smell cooking. Shuffling around the room for a moment he grabs his cellphone, headphones, and Mischeif, before going out to the living room. Sure enough, no one is up, and the master bedroom door is closed. He isn’t very suprised, sense they had got home late last night after the premier.

Taliesin dumps his things onto the sofa before changing direction to the kitchen, where he finds himself a package of poptarts and a juice pouch. With his breakfast found, the boy returns to the sofa which is warmed by the morning sun shinning bright through the front windows. He puts his head phones in, starting up a video on his phone to watch some gameplay as he eats.

After a couple of videos and the long gone poptarts, Marisha appears in the living room doorway in her tanktop and sweats. Taliesin takes his head phones out in time to hear her call, “he’s in here babe.” She comes over to the baby. “What mess have you made?” She brushes crumbs off his tshirt. “Sticky. You made yourself some breakfast huh?”

Taliesin nods, “mmhhmm. Yup. Was hungry.”

“Yeah. Sorry mama and daddy didn’t get up till now. You want some fruit salad?”

Taliesin scrunches his nose a little. “Is it pineapple?”

“Nope. None. Its got kiwi though.” She assures.

“Oooh. Kiwis.” Taliesin abandons his spot on the sofa, grabbing his garbage to toss as he heads to the kitchen. Mama grabs a bowl and the large bowl of chopped fruit from the fridge.

“Too much.” Taliesin says as she scoops a rainbow of fruit pieces into his bowl.

“You’ve had alot of junk. Do your best to finish this.” She kisses his head and hands the bowl over.

“Okay mama.” Taliesin nods.

Matt comes in as the little is sitting down with his fork. Matt wordlessly sets a small pill planner down next to Tal. Most of the compartments were open and empty, with only Saturday sitting shut with the three pills and a gummy vitamin. Matt goes to the fridge and returns with a big cup of chocolate milk. The nice premade kind from the glass bottle.

With a kiss to his head from the other man, Taliesin then opens up his pill box. He chews the vitamin up for a moment then pops the three pills, swallowing them down with big gulps of choclate milk and a small shiver.

“Good boy.” Matt pinches his cheek abit.

Taliesin just nods, saying nothing about his medicine as he returns attention to his bowl of fruit. “What we gonna do today?”

Matt moves towards Marisha where coffee is being handled. “Not sure yet bug. Is there something you need to do?”

“No. But wanna do something.”

“I’m sure we will do something.” Matt assures.

Marisha speaks softly. “We’ve been meaning to go to the art museum over by old town.”

“The Spencer?” Matt whispers too as he fiddles with his mug. “I don’t know if Tal is gonna be up for something like that.”

“Taliesin loves that kind of crap.”

“Yeah, but Tally can get antsy in places like that. We don’t want to set him up for a bad day. We don’t know where he is.”

“He seems plenty big enough for a museum today.” Marisha looks at the back of Taliesin who is still only dressed in his pajamas of a tshirt and underwear.

“We have to make sure.” Matt shakes his head. “He had a rough patch yesterday and it breaks my heart to see him so upset. He really is trying to just be good this weekend. I don’t want to push him to much.”

“Of course Matt. I don’t want to just set him up for failure. We wait till after lunch. If he seems up for it then we go. If not…maybe see if there is a craft class in the arts district?”

Matt nods slowly. “Okay. Sounds good. Sounds like a plan.” He finishes fixxing his coffee just in time for Taliesin to scoot up behind them.

Taliesin is looking at them both expectant but quiet.

“Hmmm. What is happening inside the babies head? Looks like he wants something.” Marisha smirks a little before sipping at her mug.

Taliesin pouts at her and holds his hands up, cupping them.

“You look plenty awake baby bug,” Matt shakes his head.

“But but…please?” The little pleads, trying to keep himself from whinning.

“Asking so nicely,” Matt grins. “Go ahead buddy.”

Taliesin grins and starts up a coffee for himself as well. When they had first started playing together, Matt and Marisha had attempted to cut Coffee from Taliesin when he was little Tally. But all that got any of them was more trouble. Grumpy, jumpy, jittery Taliesin and two thread bare care givers who couldn’t handle the fits and sour additude of someone who depended on the caffine drug as much as they did. Taliesin was allowed coffee, though still less of it then he drank when working as an adult.

“Do you wanna just lay around the house for now baby?” Marisha ask, “we will go out and do something tonight. Kay?”

“Okay. Busy mama?” Taliesin twists his mouth up.

Marisha just laughs. “I’m allways busy baby. But just a little bit today. Daddy will play with you. You guys can play some games.”

Matt grins at Taliesin and nods. “Wanna do some co-op, buddy?”

“Yeah!” Taliesin grins and takes a quick drink. “And maybe a little craft? With mama. When she’s not busy.”

Matt looks skeptical. “A little craft? How little?”

“Bracelets?” Tally grins.

“Alright. Bracelets sound not too messy.” Matt allows. “We will play games then mama will make bracelets with us.”

“Sounds good to me,” Marisha nods. “I gotta sort through emails baby. Be a good boy for daddy.” She kisses Taliesin’s cheek then kisses Matt before leaving them to go hide away in her office.

Taliesin look up at Matt for a moment before taking another drink and returning to his breakfast. Matt gets himself a matching bowl of fruit before sitting with his boy. The conversation quickly turns to the Spiderman movie, and Matt thinks that Marisha may be right and Tal might be feeling pretty big today.

———–

After a few dozen rounds of OverWatch, Taliesin makes a break for the bathroom. “Can’t hold it any more. Be right back.” He sets his controller aside.

As Tal leaves, Matt can’t help but think that yeah, Taliesin was hardly down in his little space at all. He wasn’t sure what has pushed the boy up this morning, but it was fine. They let Taliesin move around his head space naturally. He just has to abide by the rules unless explicity stated other wise.

Matt sends Marisha a text, checking to see if she wanted anything to drink or was ready to come do that craft.

‘Tally needs to go outside and get fresh air. We all do. Ill come out and have a walk with you two. See if he wants to feed the ducks.’ -Marisha

Matt glances at his watch and sees it is nearly lunch time. 'Sounds good,’-Matt. He shuts everything down and gets up to go get ready.

“What are you doing? Aren’t we gonna play some more?” Taliesin is standing at the door now, hands fiddling at his chest.

“Maybe later. Marisha is about to come out.”

“Oh! Bracelets!” Taliesin cuts in with a big smile. “Ill go get the stuff.”

“Whoa whoa little man. New plan. We all need some excersize. Family walk to the park. You wanna feed the ducks?” Matt tries to bribe, watching Tal’s face fall.

“But. We were…gonna do bracelets.” He frowns. “I don’t wanna go out. It’s gonna be hot.”

“It’s not that hot, we just walked yesterday. We are gonna go to the park. It’ll be nice. You love the park.” Matt is hopefull, trying to think of the right way to talk Tal into going on this walk. “We are gonna do the craft later.”

“But I wanna do bracelets. You said we was doin’ bracelets!” Taliesin grabs the bottom of his shirt, twisting it in his hands.

Its pretty clear that Taliesin was dropping fast and needed to calm down even quicker. “Tal. You wanna go sit down for abit before we talk about this any more?”

“Only if you’re gonna change your mind,” Taliesin snaps, nose scrunching.

“Hey. Watch the tone, you are not gonna be happy if you keep this up.” Matt warns.

“Not gon’ be happy either way cause you’re being dumb and making me go walk.” The boy spits his words out like he is being made to do a much worse offence. Matt is entirely unimpressed by the little boy’s sour mood.

“I think you need to go right to your bed and go have a time out before you get yourself in some real trouble little boy.” Matt straighten’s up, making sure he stood above Taliesin as he puts on his best stern look. Inside he was pleading with Taliesin to go calm down before this escalates any further. No luck.

Taliesin whines for a moment. “Thas’ ..thas’ not fair! I can’t be in trouble jus’ 'cause I don’t wanna walk.”

“You’re gonna get introuble for your smart mouth mister. Come on. Time out.” Matt holds his hand out, “you can go sit with Mr.Mischeif and calm down.” As Matt reaches out to take Tal’s arm, the boy whines again and stomps his foot. Matt tries to grab Taliesin before he can go down, but it was no use. As soon as the foot stomps the living room rug, Tally goes down, sinking down onto his bottom with an 'oof.’ Taliesin looks up at Matt with wide eyes for a moment, suprised to find himself on the floor. Matt opens his mouth but before he can get a sound out, Taliesin escalates the situation by flopping down on his back, covering his face with both hands.

“Taliesin. No. Knock it off right now. You are not going to have a trantum about this.” Matt snaps.

“Not!” Taliesin barks back, kicking one foot.

Matt has no chance of pulling Taliesin off the floor. “Yes you are. You are being naughty. You’re gonna be in big trouble if you dont take your bottom to the bed room immediately.”

“It’s attached!” Taliesin sticks his tongue out at Matt.

“That’s it.” Matt grabs Taliesin’s wrist. “Up. Now. You’re getting a spanking. I’m done being nice.”

“No! Nooo!” Taliesin tugs aganist the hold. He gets his hand back and flips onto his hand’s and knees to flee.

Matt catches him by the shoulder, landing two smacks joined by Taliesin’s loud protests. The little boy reaches back to try and stop his daddy. It only causes him to fall onto his belly.

“What are you two-,” Marisha comes in, prompted by all the noise. She is cut off by the sight, face settling into her own firm mask.

Matt says nothing to his fiancé as he swats Taliesin over his Minecraft sweats.

“Daddy! Daddy stoooop! Ow ooow!”

Matt grabs the boy’s arm above the elbow and tugs, getting back to his feet. “Up. Now.”

Taliesin scrambles up with Matt’s help.

“You are going to go to your bed for your time out.” Matt continues to spank Taliesin now that he’s standing, keeping a firm hold on the little’s arm.

“Ooow. Yees daaady! Yees!”

Matt let’s him go, and Taliesin immediately rushes past Marisha, not looking at her as he scrambles into his bedroom.

The door closes down the hall, and there is a beat of silence befor Matt sighs heavily, rubbing his face for a moment. Marisha crosses the room and puts her arms arouns him. “You’re such a good daddy.” She says softly.

“Yeah yeah.” Matt hugs her and shares a soft kiss. “I’m alright. Just had to calm down for a moment.”

“What happened?” She keeps her arms around Matt.

“I told him we were going to go to the park and he got upset that we weren’t doing crafts. I told him we could later. Gave him plenty of chances to calm down. But he really pushed me.” Matt shakes his head.

“He’s good at that,” Marisha smiles a little. “And you’re much more patient then I can be. I would have smacked his butt long before he got a chance to get to the floor like that.”

“I know I know. Sometimes if I keep calm he will break through and he tells me what’s wrong and we can skip any trouble. Other times it just bites me in the ass and he just gets worked up.” Matt let’s Marisha go and heads over to the table to straighten up their game stuff and some glasses. He pauses and catches sight of the beloved purple cat abandoned on the sofa.

“Go. I’ll clean in here.” Marisha shoos Matt. “You need to check on him anyway.”

“Yeah.” Matt grabs the cat and takes a deep breath before heading towards Taliesin’s designated room. When he pushes the door open, he spots Taliesin down on the floor on floors, rooting around beneath the bed. His little boy yelps at being spotted out of his timeout spot, and leaps onto his bed, starring at Matt with wide eyes.

“What are you doing off your bed little one?” Matt’s voice is calm now, gentle.

“I - I was jus’ um…oh.” Taliesin is stammering before he spots his kitty and holds his hands out. Matt hands it over and watches the boy cuddle the toy close.

“Were you looking for your kitty?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Okay baby.” Matt sits down by him.

Taliesin is still sniffling, cheek pressed to his kitty now. Matt sits down next to him, folding his hands in his lap as he watches Taliesin hiccup.

“Am I in trouble?” Taliesin finally breaks their silence.

“Are you still gonna brat off or are you gonna be behave like the good baby you are?”

Taliesin manages to blush under his big, crocodile tears. “I’m gonna be good.”

“Alright. Then you aren’t in any more trouble.” Matt reaches over now, pushing back Taliesin’s hair. But Tal won’t stop crying. It’s not praticularly hard sobs, but it’s steady whines and whimpers and lots of fresh tears.

Matt gets off the bed and goes to the long vanity. When he opens a top drawer, he can hrar the babie’s sobs pick up behind him. “Hush. Daddy is just getting your paci. No more tears.” He returns with just that. Poping open the plastic container it was stored in.

“Open,” Matt holds it up to Tal’s lips. The boy hesitates just a moment before accepting it. Matt hopes, as he sits down, that the pacifier will help push Taliesin down in his head space and ground him some. The poor baby was so worked up. He just needed to be a baby, then he would calm down.

“So,” Matt starts to speak again. “Mama and I will help you clean up and get changed before we go on our walk. Do you want to feed the ducks?”

Tally just nods now, not even trying to speak around his pacifier. The one he’s been given is navy blue and red, and it bounces rhythmicly as he sucks.

“Okay. You can’t take the dummy but you can take Mischeif. Sound good?”

Tally nods again. His tears have stopped, leaving him with just little sniffs and hiccups.

Marisha knocks softly before coming in. Her face falling into a warm smile as Tally holds his hands up to her. She coos softly as him as she takes his hands and kisses his forehead.

“Oooh look. Look at my baby. He is so cute.” Marisha smiles at him. Tally just shakes his head in response. “No? My baby isn’t cute? Oh but he is. So so very cute.”

Matt reaches over and starts to poke at the boy’s sides, then begins to tickle him. Taliesin lets out a squeal from around his pacifier and falls back on the bed trying to retreat. Matt stops but Marisha leans down and kisses his belly.

“That was very cute.”

Tally is panting softly as his caregivers spend a few minutes petting and coddling him in the bed. Kisses exchanged between them all.


	3. Uncle Liam and Little Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Liam is wonderful but he has been awfully busy. A new boy has joined in their fun and Tally doesn't find it all that fun.

What Taliesin is, isn’t exactly a secret. Sure, when anyone else is around, Taliesin is a near perfect angel, with only little slips of his mouth getting him stern looks. Looks that sent him stammering and flushing and then quickly quiet.

But was it a secret amongst the close friends and couples? No. It isn’t un heard of for Taliesin to be quietly scolded down a lone hallway that the others will avoid. Or for someone to come over to Matt and Marisha’s house to spot the boy coloring quietly, or watching Tmnt on Nick, or decorating cookies with his two caregivers. He’d blush and go quiet, whispering to either Matt or Marisha and taking some time to warm up to his usual hugging, smiley self.

Liam liked visiting. He liked talking to Taliesin when he was little. The way he smiles and rocks on his heels as he chatters on about fun things he’s done. Taliesin is most use to Uncle Liam than anyone else hanging around the house. But Sam rarely joins, though he’s great at crafts and board games, he’s also super busy.

But a couple months ago, a new boy started taking up some of their time. Then alot of it. And Taliesin was honestly more curious the jealous, as he still had Mommy and Daddy, and still saw Liam at least once a week. Daddy swears Brian is older than him anyway, and noisy, and doesn’t like crafts and stuffed kitties.

Brian likes crashing toy trucks together and building tall lego towers that fall over and break apart. Brian like jungle gyms and gets scrapes and bruises, and he wouldn’t like dress up or doing his nails or watching Peppa Pig. Taliesin was a baby, a toddler at best. Brian was a big kid, who teases and pinches.

Taliesin didn’t have much interest in Brian. He knew the boy made Liam and Sam happy. He knew Brian got in a lot of trouble. More than him at least. He knew uncle Liam asks about playdates, that had been pushed off time and time again. Until now. Because they are going to start working directly with Brian. Not just seeing him on set or getting a drink. He’s going to be around a lot now.

“Tally. Bug.” Matt sighs as he finds Taliesin sat on the bed with the quilt over his head like a one man tent. “What are you doing little one? Want to come out and watch Hobbit till your uncles get here?”

“I…I’m okay daddy.” Tal nods and smooshes an alligator plush to his chest.

“You’ve gotta come out.” Matt comes over and pulls the blanket off his head.

“I uh…I not feeling good daddy. Maybe can’t come over?” Taliesin offers.

“Oh? And what feels wrong?” Matt tilts his head.

“My belly.”

“What about it?”

“My chest.”

“Chest and belly?”

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Tight,” Taliesin whispers.

“Oooh. My poor baby. He’s nervous.” Matt places a quick series of kisses on Taliesin’s face and gives him a big hug.

“Babe,” Marisha calls from down the hall towards Taliesin’s room.

“Yeah?” Matt calls back as he rubs Tal’s back.

“Hey? Where is my favorite baby goth?”

“Liam?”

Taliesin sits up and peeks around his daddy, seeing Liam in the door frame. “Uncle ‘iam!” He cheers and hops up, quickly going for a hug. Liam gives some of the best hugs.

“Ooooh I haven’t seen you in so long little buddy. How are you?” Liam smiles down at Taliesin, cupping his face.

Taliesin had just seen Liam on Thursday, of course. But he knew what the man meant. “I’m good Uncle Liam. You….you been gone a long time. Cause uh..you an Sam.” Taliesin trails off as Sam starts coming up the hall, chattering with Marisha. Behind them he can see a tall slim figure. Taliesin quickly shakes his head and scrambles back for the bed.

Matt snags him and spins his little boy so his face is pressing into his chest. “I’m gonna get him ready. Be out in a minute?”

Liam nods his understanding and closes the door.

Sam grins and tilts his head a bit, most of his expressions often included a smile of some kind. “Where’s Matt and Taliesin?”

“They’re getting ready.” Liam shrugs. “How about we just go hang out in the living room? Brian?”

Brian just shrugs, his hands shoved into the front pocket of his hoodie. He looks a little unsure what to do, but it doesn’t stop his sass. “They do have a living room here last time I checked.”

Sam nudges Brian. “Go go. Brat. You’re supposed to behave when we aren’t home.”

“I’m a joy.” Brian replies as he follows Sam.

Liam gives Brian’s turned back a stern look. Marisha grins at him and giggles. It breaks Liam’s composure and he can’t help but grin. “I hope this goes well. I’m going to feel terrible if we upset Tally.”

“Oh he’s going to be okay.” Marisha assures as she walks with Liam to follow the other two. “He’s gonna be happy to see you. And he and Brian get along well.”

“They don’t have a lot in common at the moment.” Liam bites at his lip.

“Sure they do. They have a big thing in common. Being little.” Marisha stops in the doorway with Liam, watching the other two getting comfortable.

Brian and Sam are sat on the sofa. Brian is pressed against Sam’s side, head against the man’s chest as he watches Sam slowly scroll through Twitter. Sam’s other arm is around Brian, rubbing up and down the boy’s side.

Back in the bedroom Matt gives Taliesin his paci. It’s entirely black, and sits still as Taliesin looks up at his daddy.

“How about you take a stuffie and some coloring stuff out there? I think we are just watching a movie before lunchtime. I bet Brian will color with you.”

“Daddy. It’s for babies” Tally whispers. “He…he’s not a baby.”

“He’s a little boy. He can color too. If not he can sit and watch the movie.” Matt rubs Taliesin’s cheek. “You wanna pick?”

“Beauty Beast?”

“Alright. Sounds good to me. Let’s get your colors.” Matt motions.

Taliesin turns and grabs both his crocodile and Mr. Mischeif off the bed. Matt smiles as Taliesin holds both plushes to his chest, but says nothing about it. Taliesin then begins following his daddy to the office to get books and the coloring box, which Matt carries into the living room.

“Here buddy.” Matt sets the stuff on the coffee table. Taliesin sits on the floor with his back against the sofa. “Brian. Want to color with Tally?”

Sam nudges the boy to go join but Brian frowns a little. “I don’t really color a lot.”

“Well,” Liam cuts in. “How about Papa and me color too? Come color Brian.”

Sam shrugs and gets up, sitting with Taliesin. Lain sits on the boy’s other side. Brian holds in a sigh as he sits down by Liam and joins in coloring.

Matt and Marisha share smiles as Matt sets up beauty and the beast.

Tally snatches his sketch book up and tucks it under the coffee table. He doesn’t feel up to drawing his own pictures, but he doesn’t want anyone else going through it.

The new family that’s joining him take a minute to choose pictures. Liam takes one of a princess in a tower, Sam gets one of a parrot and Brian settles on some Fish. Taliesin has already claimed his prized How to Train Your Dragon coloring book, and starts to color Toothless.

Marisha curls up om the sofa with her laptop, Matt in his chair with his own. They both use the quiet time to get a little bit of work done. The adults are keeping a tentative eye on the littles. But Liam and Brian don’t interact much.

“So Brian,” Marisha speaks up. “Do anything fun recently?”

“Yeah,” Brian looks up from his coloring. “We went an’ saw Lego Batman.”

“I think Tally wants to see that,” Marisha nods.

Brian watches the other boy, but Taliesin decides to not speak up around his pacifier and just nods.

Matt tries his hand now. “Brian, buddy, can I see your coloring?”

Brian turns around and shows Matt his half done tropical fish. It was a lot of orange and pink colors. Matt thinks Brian must he using the mostly untouched crayons, because it’s a lot of colors Matt isn’t use to seeing.   
“That looks great Brian. You’re doing great.”

Taliesin pouts some when his daddy doesn’t ask about his drawing. So the boy just holds it up for Matt to see. Matt can’t ignore it so he smiles. “It’s great baby boy. Toothless looks very cute.”

Tally smiles around his pacifier and scoots back and climbs onto the sofa to show Marisha as well. “Mama.”

“Oooh my baby has come to visit.” She sets her laptop aside and draws Taliesin in close to look at his coloring. “That is a very cute dragon my boy, I’m proud.” Marisha rubs Tally’s side’s and kisses his head. “Can I put it on the fridge?”

Taliesin nods. “Ya. ’M done.”

“Okay baby,” Marisha pats his bottom. “I’m going to go start lunch. Stay here and finish your movie, alright?”

Matt is up and by the sofa, and helps Taliesin then Marisha to their feet. “The adults are going to go make lunch together. You two be good and stay in here okay?” Matt looks back to Brian as well.

“Alright. I can baby sit.” Brian says.

“No, no baby sit,” Taliesin frowns at Brian then looks up at Matt. “No!

"It’s okay, he’s not watching you baby. Just play nice you two.” Matt kisses the boy’s head and helps him sit down on the rug in front of the tv, handing him both of the plushies that had been brought out. As Matt gets Taliesin sat down, Marisha fishes in a basket under the coffee table and hands the boy a colorful plastic tangle to keep his hands busy.

Sam opens the backpack he and Liam have brought and hands over the Ipad to Brian, making sure it’s on child safe mode. Liam spends a minute carefully packing the coloring away to take home.

As the adults head into the kitchen, Liam lightly pinches at Brian’s ear. Brian bats his daddy’s hand with a small scowl. “Noo. No.” Brian scoots away.

Liam just laughs as he heads into the kitchen behind Sam.

Taliesin looks over, a bit wide eyed as Brian has moved that much closer to him.

Brian looks at the other boy a moment then back down at his tablet. “You look like I’m gonna hit you.” He mumbles as he looks through his games.

Tally looks down at himself, clutching his alligator to his chest. He makes himself relax, laying to toy in his lap.

“How old are you?” Brian slowly scrolls through his apps.

Taliesin frowns and holds up both hands. Four fingers and a fist.

Brian rolls his eyes. “No not that, dummy.”

Tal nods and holds up one finger.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. I don’t got any baby games.” He sighs over his tablet.

“How old you?” Taliesin asks, mumbling around his pacifier.

“Hm. Uh..fiveish.” Brian nods. “You should take that thing out if you want to talk.” When Tal dosen’t say or do anything Brian reaches over and tugs on the small, round handle of Tally’s pacifier.

“Hey!” Taliesin snatches it away from Brian, scowling. “Leave it! Mine!”

“Yeah but you won’t talk to me. It’s boring.” Brian argues. “You can talk. Yeah? Even if you’re just a baby.”

“Not just a baby.”

“You’re a baby.” Brian grins. “You wear diapers huh?”

Taliesin’s eyes get big and just stares at the other.

“Huh? Do you? I have,” Brian offers his answer.

Taliesin nods slowly. “Yeah. Sometimes.”

“You use ‘em?”

Taliesin starts to get to his feet. “Mama! Daddy! Lunch ready?”

“Uughh. Babies are no fun.” Brian complains as Taliesin marches out of the living room and for the kitchen.

Marisha cuts him off at the door. “You two playing nice?” She strokes Tally’s hair a moment. “Lunch is going to be a few minutes baby. Stay here and play with Brian.”

“The baby dosen’t want to play or talk to me,” Brian grumbles.

“Are you grumpy mister?” It’s Liam now. “Play nice or do you need a nap?”

“No! I’m trying to play but he won’t!” Brian exclaims. He points to Taliesin now, “the baby can’t play or talk.”

“Brian, be nice.” Liam scolds.

“I can talk! Jus’ don’ like your questions.” Taliesin sniffs.

“What are you asking him about Brian Foster?” Liam scowls.

“Wha-! Nothing!”

“Boys boys,” Marisha cuts in, “everything is fine. Tally, baby, go play a game with Brian. You can play daddies games if you want. Go.” She nudges Taliesin back into the living room.

Taliesin shuffles back into the living room and goes over to the entertainment center now. He roots around in there for a moment before locating a 3DS and opening it up. 

“What you gonna play?” Brian asks as he looks up from his own tablet. 

“Pokemon Moon." 

Brian laughs a little bit as Taliesin starts up the game to say hello to his faithful owl. "What?”

“Nothing. Just didn’t think you were big enough to play that.” Brian teases.

“Shut up, I’m plenty big.” Taliesin glares.

“Ahah! Bad words. Don’t make me tell.”

Taliesin flushes, glowering at Brian. He grabs his toys from the rug and climbs onto the sofa to play his game and wait for lunch. 

Taliesin is ten minutes into shiny hunting, and having found a shiny Beedrill, is feeling pretty good. But then he hears Brian speak up again. “What is this? It’s like a zombie goat? Are those wings?”

Taliesin looks up now, seeing Brian has located his sketchbook from beneath the coffee table. Taliesin’s eyes get wide. “Hey! Put that back, that’s mine.”

“I’m just looking.” Brian turns the pages, flipping through slowly.

“Give it back!” Taliesin quickly gets to his feet.

“You didn’t have it first.” Brian laughs and steps away.

“It’s mine!” Taliesin glares and grabs at it. But then Brian puts it over his head, laughing.

“Can’t you ask nice? Huh?” Brian keeps dodging Taliesin.

“No! Give it!” Taliesin grabs the front of Brian’s hoodie. “You’re mean!”

“I’m not mean. Just teasing the baby.” Brian leans down abit, cooing at Tal.

Tal lunges, grabbing at anything he can get his hands on. Sadly, he only gets fist full of Brian’s hair. Bright side, Brian drops the sketch book. Bad side? Brian shouts, clutching his head.

Taliesin grabs his book from the floor, eyes on Brian. “A-are you-”

“What is going on in here?” It’s Matt in the door way, looking bewildered.

Before Taliesin can even form a thought, Brian speaks up. “He tried to pull my hair out.” The boy rubs the spot. Brian then starts for the kitchen. “Papa!”

“Daddy,” Taliesin says softly, clutching the book to his chest. “I didn’t.”

“Did you pull Brian’s hair?” Matt sets his hands on his hips.

“I…I..a little. Kind of. But-”

“You need to go have time out Tally. Go on. Give.” Matt holds his hand out for the sketch book.

“No!” Tal stomps his foot. “I put it away.” The boy grabs his cat from the floor and rushes past Matt before his Daddy has a chance to get on him about his attitude.

Matt watches Taliesin flee, knowing something is off. Sure Tally hasn’t played with other littles before, but it was just not like his boy to get physical.

Stepping back into the kitchen he sees Liam press a kiss to the top of Brian’s head.

Sam is rubbing the boy’s back, “you’re okay. You’re fine. Dosen’t look like any came out.”

Marisha comes over, hands tucked into her cardigan, frown on his lips. “What happened?”

“Tall pulled Brian’s hair? He admitted to it.” Matt just shrugs, confused.

“Do you want to talk to him or should I?”

“I can.” Matt nods. “I was going to grab something first.” He crosses the kitchen, rubbing Brian’s head as he passes.

Taliesin has rushed back to his room, putting the sketchbook on his side table before getting in bed with his kitty and his paci. He glares at the window, laying on his side. He can hear voices down the hall in the kitchen and it just frustrates him more. It was Brian’s fault for being a bully about his book.

“Is my little one sulking?”

“No.”

“I think he’s sulking.” Matt sits down by Tal and rubs his back. “Can you sit up bug?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Should you be?”

“No." Taliesin grunts. "Didn’t do it.”

“Okay. Tell me what happened.”

“Brian-”

“Ahah. You look at daddy when you talk to him. Up.” Matt tells his boy.

Tally sighs and sits up. He’s surprised to see Matt hold out a sippy cup. Taliesin takes it, watching his daddy close as he takes a little sip. It is the nice chocolate milk, which he normally only gets with medicine. Tall’s eyes light up as he spends a minute drinking.

“Any better?” Matt smiles and rubs the back of his hand on the boy’s cheek.

“Yes daddy. Not mad?”

“Nooo. I just want to know what happened.” He wipes some chocolate milk from the boy’s cheek.

“Brian…Brian wouldn’t give my sketch book.” Tal slowly turns the cup in his hands, looking at space ship theme.

“Oooh. He had your sketch book.” Matt understands the noise and the attitude he got. “Why did you pull his hair?”

“Didn’t! Was. …trying to grab the book.” Tally squirms. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“I just wanna be baby,” Tal whines softly, “no big.”

Matt sighs softly and reaches up to rub Tal’s head. “Okay. Just a baby. You wanna put your jammies on before lunch?”

“Yeah.” Taliesin leans into Matt, pressing his face against the man’s shoulder.

“We made pizza bagels. You gonna eat big kid food?”

“Feed me?”

“That’s fine.” Matt gets up to go through the dresser. He wonders if he should ask Liam and Sam to take Brian home after lunch. He really thinks that if the boys warmed up they would play nice. But maybe today wasn’t a good day. Matt comes back with Tal’s skeleton kigu. “How’s this baby?”

Tall scoots off the bed, “help please.”

“Of course. Shorts off.” Matt waits for Taliesin to get his shorts off before helping him into the onesie and buttoning it up. “If you get too warm, tell someone.” Matt says as he clips a strap to the front of the fleece, then pushes the attached pacifier into the boy’s mouth.

Tally smiles up at Matt and holds up his grabby hands. Matt takes the boy’s hands and presses kisses the backs of each hand.

“My cute babie. Is he hungry?”

Tall nods and keeps ahold of one Matt’s hands as he is led out of the bed room and into the kitchen.

Everyone is just sitting at the table. Brian and Liam are sat as Sam and Marisha are carrying drinks. They all look over as Matt and Taliesin come in.

“Mama,” Matt says, “can you take the baby? I’m gonna cut his lunch up.”

“Of course.” Marisha comes and takes Tal’s hand. “Does baby Tally want some juice with lunch?”

Taliesin nods and happily sits down in his normal spot. “Fru'punch?”

“We have fruit punch.” She assures him.

When Marisha goes to get the juice, Liam leans over to Tal. “Hey buddy. How are you?”

Tal just smiles and waves.

“Oh that’s good.” Liam laughs softly. “This get up is real nice. Look at you. Skeleton. Wow.” He is grinning the whole time as Tal is laughing.

“Okay giggle monster.” Matt sits down. “Lunch time. You need to get down for your nap.” He holds a piece of the pizza bagel up for Tal.

“Do you usually do nap after lunch?” Liam asks.

“Before or after. Mattering how the day is going.” Matt answers as he feeds Taliesin.

“Do you have much trouble?”

“Not usually,” Marisha shakes her head. “He’s pretty good at laying down. Sometimes it’s in bed. Sometimes the sofa or the living room rug. If he is having a lot of trouble it usually helps if one of us just lays down with him.”

“I don’t wanna take a nap here.” Brian pipes up.

“We will see.” Liam replies, as it was clear no one was sure how much longer they would stay.

Brian huffs a little and leans over to his Papa to whisper with Sam over their lunch.

The others chat, Taliesin only a word here or there if asked a question. Matt feeds the boy as Tally’s hands are busy in his lap on a shiny purple tangle and just enjoying listening to what the others were saying.

“All done hugbug. Are you full?” Matt smooths back Taliesin’s hair and tilts his head back some to looks down at him. Taliesin just smiles and nods. “All sleepy?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay let’s go get you-”

“Wait!” Brian cuts Matt off.

Sam lays a hand on Brian’s head. “Hey. Just wait like. One minute Matt? Brian wants to do something. Go.” Brian gets up and hurries out the kitchen and then out the front door. “It will just take a second.” Sam assures.

“Well. Alright.” Matt and Marisha look at one another, confused. But before anyone can get too confused Brian is in the kitchen again.

“Um,” Brian moves around the table towards Taliesin then looks to Matt and Marisha. “Can I give him something?”

“Yeah, sure.” They both nod slowly, but Marisha is smiling.

“Well. If you’re gonna go nap now,” Brian focuses on Taliesin. Then he holds something out. “Take this. I got it for you.”

Taliesin is shocked to be given a gift. It’s a happily smiling plush purple hippo. But after just a moment he realizes it’s one of those pillow pets that were so popular a while back.

He takes it and opens it up to be flat before hugging it a moment. “So soft. Thankyou Brian.” He gets up and quickly hugs the other man.

Brian looks down at Taliesin a moment, not sure what to do, before hugging back. He smiles at how Taliesin nuzzles against his chest abit. “You’re a really good hugger.”

Taliesin beams up at him before pulling away and picking up his new hippo from the chair. “Nap now..play more later.” He turns to his Mama and Daddy expectantly.

“Yup.” Mattsets his napkin aside as he gets up, smiling at the other family. “I will tuck you in bug. Come on.”

“Do I gotta nap here? Where?” Brian frowns.

“Well,” Liam looks to Marisha. “If you just go lay down in the living room while Tally sleeps we will call it good.”

“Tv?”

“Sure. On low.”

“Alright.” Brian turns and heads out himself. “Sleep good little Tal.” He calls after Taliesin who is being led off by Matt.

“Thas’ me,” Taliesin whispers.

Matt just kisses his baby’s head as the boy yawns again.


End file.
